The neck, shoulders and back contain muscles, bones, nerves, arteries, and veins, as well as many ligaments and other supporting structures. Many conditions can cause pain in these areas. Some are not so dangerous but very cumbersome such as simple strains or contusions.
The most common causes of shoulder, neck and/or back pain include an injury to the soft tissues, including the muscles, tendons, and ligaments within these structures; stress from overuse or misuse of the muscles; and/or habit-patterns in posture, which can cause an individual to tighten the muscles for an extended period of time. Injuries can occur from whiplash or other trauma to these areas, while stress and tension can be caused by overuse, misuse, and/or anxiety. Shoulder and neck pain can lead to a stiff neck or shoulder and loss of range of motion. Headaches and pain at the Tempero-Mandibular Joint (TMJ) may be other possible consequences.
Various methods and devices are known to be useful for treating neck, shoulder and back pain. Some treatments can be applied at home, such as rest, cold and heat therapy, and administration of pain medications, while other treatments may require professional assistance, such as immobilization, medical testing, and surgery or other hospitalization. While conventional methods and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and potential opportunities for new, improved and more effective health aid features and methods for treating pain.